wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plum Pudding Bear
'Plum Pudding '''is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends and main characters in the series. BioEdit A carefree dancer with a big heart- and a bigger competitive streak. Every step she takes is filled with movement, which comes in handy when she teaches dance at her studio. AppearanceEdit Plum has tan skin with purple eyes and magenta eyeshadow as a child. She has orange hair pulled into a high, slightly curled ponytail held by a blue scrunchie with two plum-shaped accessories. Her bangs are mostly brushed to one side of her face, almost reaching her eye with a few short, loose curls of hair in front of her ears. Rarely she can be seen with her hair down. Appears in Hair Today Gone Tommorrow! and Blueberries Nothing to Fear About!. Normally Plum wears a lilac dress with a two-layered ruffle skirt, the second layer being powder blue to match her plum adorned belt. She also wears a light purple elbow-length cardigan with a single plum button, light purple ballerina flats with a plum on each shoe, and purple leg warmers over white and lilac striped tights. For casual outings later in the series, Plum could be seen wearing a white or pale blue top with a single plum design in the middle, worn with sky blue short-shorts, indigo leggings, and pale blue flats with lilac bottom. For warmer weather she instead wore lavender short-shorts and a pair of purple and pale blue sneakers with a white toe. PersonalityEdit Plum is friendly and lively; full of pep with a perky spring in her step. Her energetic nature is enough to push anyone forward and keep them going, while her warm heart allows her to comfort any friend in distress or try to help them at the drop of a hat. She is also known for being the funny girl in the group, often finding amusement in many things. She also enjoys pranks and jokes, but never mean ones. Being a dancer she is naturally athletic and sporty. She loves to express herself through dance and can be quite competitive as well. While normally thoughtful, she is passionate and somewhat hot-blooded. She struggles when it comes to things that make her competitive, as she only looks out for herself and being the best and may push her friends past their limits without realizing it. She always means well, but can become blinded by her desire to win at all costs. Official Hub ProfileEdit ''Always on the move, Plum seems to hear a happy dance beat wherever she goes. Plum's kind heart and quirky ways makes her a favorite friend in Berry Bitty City. TalentsEdit The best dancer in town, Plum is highly graceful and flexible. She incorporates these talents into mostly everything she does, unless instructed otherwise. She knows many forms of dance, and even gives sessions to help one relax their muscles or calm down, as well as teaching exercise. Plum also appears to be pretty good at sports and enjoys them on a regular basis with her friends. RelationsEdit * Raspberry: They seem to be close and show up together fairly often. Usually when one of them has a problem, the other notices it and will try to help fix things. * Strawberry: They are close friends. * Blueberry Muffin: While they are friends, they do not seem to share much in common and rarely interact outside of group activities. * Orange Blossom: Another friend, who she can be found with fairly often. * Lemon Meringue: Same as above. * Cherry Jam: Plum idolizes Cherry and treated her as a celebrity, rather than a friend. But after she learned that this wasn't her true personality, she was quick to befriend her. * Huckleberry Pie: Plum befriends Huck when he auditions for Prince Charming in "Berryella and Prince Charming". She also teaches him to dance, despite how frequently he stepped on her feet. In "Doggie Dance No-Show" she was grateful that Huckleberry offered Tom Tomfor her performance and she gave him a friendly hug. * Pitterpatch - A Dog she gains from Huck in Season 3. She was shown to have trained him fairly quick. * Sweet and Sour Grapes - A pair of Twins the girls meet and befriend in Season 4. * Apple Dumplin - QuotesEdit * "Pupcake's the thief? It's always the cute ones..." * "And when I find out who has done this, they will have to answer to the wrath of Plum!!!" * "Pitterpatch doesn't need a leash." TriviaEdit * In the previous series, Blueberry was a dramatic girl with an interest in dance, while Plum was the reserved and bookish type, based on her original personality. In this series, their personalities were switched. ** Ironically, they rarely appear together outside of the group. * Plum is the only girl who wears her hair up at all times, except on rare occasions. * Her skin also used to be much tan. * Second person with darker skin (first being Orange). ** She is also the only girl to wear leg warmers on a regular basis. * Despite how much she dances, practices, and twirls, she gets dizzy fairly easy. ** She is also shown to get stage fright despite being a performer. * It is revealed in "Too Cool for Rules" that she loves Gooseberry Pie. * In "Berryella and Prince Charming", the ringtone of her cellphone is the song "Anything is Possible". * Plum's voice actor also voices Rainbow Dash and Applejack. ** She was the second Berry girl with a current my little pony voice actress, with Lemon being the first (Unfortunately, No. Twilight Sparkle was the first instead). ** Eventually Blueberry became the fourth, while Sweet Grapes became the fifth. ** Her voice actress's a band member of Hey Ocean. Her voice is also lower according to her. * In "The Berry Bitty Dance Disaster", Plum was teaching the girls to dance for belts. * She can play the drums. * There is another toy doll by the name of ''Sugar Plum Pudding ''from the Sweet Treats series. Both girls are purple themed and are dancers with experience in ballet. * She is the second original Berry Girl not to be included in the upcoming series, the other being Raspberry Torte. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Just Dessert Pets Category:Characters who dance to themselves Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear Ponytails/Pigtails Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Just Desserts Pets